The present invention relates to the art of Internet commerce. It finds particular application in conjunction with Internet credit/debit transactions, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
Internet commerce, or e-commerce as it is otherwise known, relates to the buying and selling of products and services by buyers and sellers over the Internet or the transactional exchange of information. The convenience of shopping over the Internet has sparked considerable interest in e-commerce on behalf of both buyers and sellers. Internet sales or like transactions have been typically carried out using standard credit/debit cards such as Visa®, MasterCard®, Discover®, American Express®, or the like. However, while widely used for more traditional face-to-face transactions, use of these standard credit/debit cards and their associated processing systems in connection with e-commerce presents certain difficulties.
In particular, for example, standard credit/debit card transactions typically involve a relatively high number of intermediaries that are used in processing the transaction from an initial purchase request, through authentication and authorization, and ultimately to settlement. In addition to the actual buyer and seller, the cast involved in ultimately completing the transaction through to settlement typically entails member banks including a merchant or acquiring bank and an issuing bank. Often, an Internet processor (e.g., Cybercash), member service provider (MSP), or an independent sales organization (ISO) is also involved. Additionally, third party processors, agent banks, and/or deposit banks are commonly employed. As each intermediary charges a bulk, per-transaction, percentage, or other like fee for its role in handling the transaction, the total transaction cost grows with each additional intermediary employed. Consequently, streamlining transaction processing and elimination of intermediaries beneficially holds transaction costs down.
Another issue is buyer confidence and security. The fact that e-commerce transactions are not carried out face-to-face often creates apprehension in a potential buyer regarding transactions. This apprehension is fueled by uncertainty of the reputation or quality of seller with whom they're dealing and the security of their credit/debit card information or other personal information (e.g., address, credit card number, phone number, etc.) typically submitted along with a traditional Internet credit/debit transaction. Additionally, both the credit/debit account holder, sellers, financial institutions are concerned about safeguarding against fraudulent or otherwise unauthorized credit/debit card transactions.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved transaction processing system and technique for carrying out credit/debit transactions over the Internet that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.